Discovered
by rawrgirl101
Summary: Tony is acting strangely about something, and the rest of the team are trying to find out the reason. However in the process a muder is comited which bring two co-worked closer than ever before. GABBY, little bit of TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

She was running, Running as though she had never run before, with only the sounds of her pounding heart and her heavy foot falls filling her ears. She was going to die, She knew it. But her musn't let him get it. Looking all around her for a hiding spot she found one with relief. Stopping briefly to his the small package under a post box, she started again. He mustn't be anywhere near the place of concealment.

After a few more seconds of running, dread overwhelmed her as she felt a strong powerful hand close around her upper arm. Praying, she turned to face, the man who would shortly become her killer.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee walked into the office, and was not surprised to see that he was the first, and only one here. Things often happened like this. Next would be Gibbs, Coffee in hand, and maybe the morning newspaper tucked under his arm. After that would be Ziva, head held high, wearing the jogging hat that she had been given by Lieutenant Saunders two years ago. Lastly, of course, would be Tony who inevitably would insult him, as soon as discovering that he was there.

Surprisingly this was not the way that things happened at all. Tony was the first who walked in after him that morning, and instead of saying his usual "Hello McBirdy" like he normally did, he just sat in his chair and, apparently, started work straight away.

When Gibbs came in, he didn't seem visibly taken aback, but he too was unusually quiet. However Ziva's entrance was the same and McGee was glad of this. This meant he wasn't the only one, who had missed something,

After about an hour Gibbs left, to go and talk to Abby down in the lab. As soon as he was out of earshot both Ziva and McGee leaned forward you talk to Tony.

"What happened between you two," the both hissed, comically.

Tony looked back and looked at the two.

"What? Just because im being nice and working automatically means that something was wrong?"

"Yes" they said, once again together."

"Well I don't know, I came into work today with the best of intentions" He said, fanning hurt, "and you two presume that something must be wrong"

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked him, not falling for DiNozzo's trick.

Instead of answering this time, Tony stood up and walked towards the lift. As McGee and Ziva began to rise from their seats he turned back and shouted at them:

"Don't go through my stuff when I'm not there."

Guiltily Ziva and McGee lowered themselves back into their chairs, both itching to go and search through the papers that Tony had lefty there, just minutes beforehand.

A few minutes went past in total silence, when Ziva stood up and walked towards the desk.

"I can't stand it anymore" She announced, beginning to rifle through the documents. However before she had managed to find anything of consequence the lift elevator sounded, causing her to drop everything in her hand back onto the desk and sprint back to her desk.

As soon as she touched the chair Tony and Gibbs rounded the corner.

"Body found on base" Gibbs told them, grabbing his bag and heading for the elevator, "Gear up!"

The prospect of a new case, so suddenly took the mystery of Tony's strange behavior out of their minds.

**What do you think so far? If you have any suggestions or criticisms please review :D thanks ******** xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

The team got there in good time and within no time were working on collecting evidence and examining the young girl's body.

"What's the Time of death duck?" Gibbs asked after a while.

"About 1 in the morning I'd say." Ducky replied, still examining the body, "and from my preliminary finding I'd say that this girl died from blunt force trauma. I'll know more when we get back of course."

Gibbs nodded at his friend and walked towards the team who were still searching the area.

"I found this Gibbs," Ziva said, holding up and empty box, which looked as though it had contained something a short while before, "We are working on finding what it contained"

"Well, why are you here telling me about it?" He asked moodily, "get on with it."

Hurrying away she began to search again. With a start she realised that Tony was no longer in the area. Looking around she spotted him further up the road looking under something which she could not see. Thinking that she did not want to incur the wrath of Gibbs a second time she continued to look around more.

Still looking at Tony she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Under a car parked along the sidewalk, was something sticking out the side.

"Gibbs" she called running over to it. Upon closer inspection they saw that it was a gun. Gibbs took it in his hands and looked at is closely.

"Three shots fired," he said, matter-of-factly.

"But she wasn't shot"

"Well something or someone was"

As they exchanged meaningful looks Tony shouted that he too had found something.

When they got there Tony held up a small black rectangular object. It was a memory stick"

"Someone had obviously hidden this boss"He said when they got there and I've got a hunch that this was what was in that box"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The music in Abby's lab was blaring as usual. As she danced along to it, she failed to notice the person walking into the room.

"Abby," Gibbs called but even he couldn't hear his own voice over the noise. He thought of turning off the music but decided instead to stand behind her. The effect of this was to send her spinning into him, knocking them both on the floor, her on top of him.

"Hey abs," he wheezed winded. Scowling she picked herself out and turned the music down.

"Don't creep up on me like that Gibbs," she moaned, "You could have just said hi"

"I did "

"Oh" she looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"I got evidence for you" he said turning to leave.

"Are you just leaving, not even a quick conversation," she exclaimed surprised.

"I've got work to do Abby," he said still not turning fully around to speak to her, "We'll talk later"

Thinking that her silver haired fox was behaving very strangely she got onto the work at hand.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As soon as he was out of her lab he leant on the wall and exhaled. He had not expected Abby to land on him like that. When she had it had cause him to have an involuntary reaction to her touch which he had definitely not expected. He stood there and waited for his erection to go down. He prayed that no one would walk past.

As soon as he was sure that the moment had passed he started to walk away. It couldn't be Abby having this effect on him. It was just an indication of the fact that he needed a woman.

Even though he told himself over and over again that it wasn't Abby, he didn't truly convince himself. He was however going to try his hardest to find someone to be with. Someone who wasn't now sitting hurt in her lab wondering what she had done to annoy her silver haired fox.

**Sorry im not so happy with this chapter but if you have any suggestions how I can make it better tell me and ill improve and repost =] thanks for the reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Abby and Gibbs didn't see each other as often and when they did Gibbs was awkward around her. No more kisses, less hugs, but he still brought Caf-Pows. She had heard from McGee that Gibbs was seeing someone new, but he didn't know her name or anything about her. She thought about asking him, but considering the way he was acting around her at the moment she thought that maybe this was not the best idea.

She was not used to being second best with Gibbs. Even when Holice was around he still didn't change his behavior just for her. It was then that she had realised what she felt for Gibbs, and it went well beyond what the rest of the team saw as a father-daughter relationship. She loved him, with her whole heart. Seeing that he wasn't acting the way he normally did around her hurt her.

She sat in her lab, re-running the tests on the evidence that she had already run about a thousand times, mulling all this over in her head.

"Abby?" A voice said from the doorway. McGee was standing there, looking worried.

"What is it McGee?" she asked, a bit louder than she had been intending.

"I can come back later,"

"No McGee. Come back,"

"The boss wanted to know if you have anything yet"

"Not anything new," she said stiffly, wondering why he was now sending McGee down instead of coming down himself. Had she done something to annoy him? She couldn't think of anything.

"What's wrong" He asked stepping beside her.

"Nothing McGee she said, busying herself again, to avoid further questions.

"Ok" He replied heading for the exit.

"Wait" Abby, called out just as he had reached the door, "I need to talk to you about something"

He came and resumed his position next to her.

"Anything Abby"

"You know when we went out" she asked him tentatively.

"Of course I do Abby" He answered, wondering where this was going.

"I think we should go out again"

"What?" This surprised him. He had never thought Abby to be the one to go out with people for a second time. This was unlike her.

"Never mind"

"I'd love to" He answered, a smile lighting up his face. He had always hoped that this moment would come, but had never really believed it.

"Well we should go out tonight then," she said, smiling as well

After they had talked a little bit more, McGee left to go back to his desk, practically glowing. Tony was sure to notice and make him tell, but for now she was happy to keep it a secret. Sadly she thought that this might make whatever she and Gibbs had between them bigger.

_Gibbs is dating this woman_, she thought to herself, _so I am going to try and get over him too. McGee is sweet, so I hope it works._

However she knew that the real thing that she wanted was sitting at his desk thinking of somebody else.

**What you think. Don't worry this is definitely a GABBY story. If you want suggest how to get there and ill look at you suggestions.**


End file.
